familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton County, Ohio
|seat wl = Cincinnati |largest city = Cincinnati |area_total_sq_mi = 412.63 |area_land_sq_mi = 405.91 |area_water_sq_mi = 6.72 |area percentage = 1.63% |census yr = 2010 |pop = 802374 |density_sq_mi = 1976.7 |time zone = Eastern |UTC offset = -5 |DST offset= -4 |web = www.hamilton-co.org |named for = Alexander Hamilton | |}} Hamilton County is a county located in the southwest corner of the state of Ohio, United States. The county seat is Cincinnati. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 802,374, which is a decrease of 5.1% from 845,303 in 2000. This made it the third most populous county in Ohio. The county is named for the first Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton County is part of the Cincinnati–Middletown, OH-KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Most of Hamilton County was originally owned and surveyed by John Cleves Symmes, and the region was a part of the Symmes Purchase. The first settlers came down the Ohio River in 1788, and established the towns of Losantiville (later Cincinnati) and Cleves. In 1790, Hamilton County was organized as the second county in the Northwest Territory. At that time its area included about an eighth of Ohio, and had 2,000 inhabitants (not counting Native Americans). Since then, other counties have been organized and its area reduced to its current size. Rapid growth occurred during the 1830s and 1840s as the area became a magnet for German and Irish immigrants. During the Civil War, Morgan's Raid (a Confederate cavalry assault) passed through the northern part of the county in 1863. Government As of 2005, the members of the Hamilton Board of County Commissioners include R. Patrick DeWine, Phil Heimlich, and Todd Portune. Heimlich was elected in 2002, replacing Tom Neyer, Jr., who was president from 1999 through 2002. Since 1963, the Board has employed an administrator to run the day-to-day operations of the county. In November 2006, Heimlich was defeated by challenger David Pepper who replaced Heimlich in January, 2007. As of July 4, 2009 David Pepper Jr. was President of County Commission with Todd Portune and newly elected, Nov.4th 2008, Gregory Hartmann. Other elected officers include Dusty Rhodes (Auditor), Joe Deters (Prosecutor), Simon L. Leis, Jr. (sheriff), William W. Brayshaw, (Engineer), Wayne Coates (Recorder), Robert A. Goering (Treasurer), and Dr. Odell Owens (Coroner). The elected Common Pleas Court includes Judge Kim Wilson Burke, Judge Ethna M. Cooper, Judge Pat DeWine, Judge Dennis S. Helmick, Judge Charles J. Kubicki, Jr., Judge Jody M. Luebbers, Judge William L. Mallory, Judge Melba D. Marsh, Judge Steven E. Martin, Judge Beth A. Myers, Judge Norbert A. Nadel, and Judge Fred Nelson Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.37%) is land and (or 1.63%) is water. Geographic features The county lies in a region of gentle hills formed by the slopes of the Ohio River valley and its tributaries. The Great Miami River, the Little Miami River, and the Mill Creek also contribute to this system of hillsides and valleys. Some steep hillsides reflect rapid changes in elevation but are usually confined to the nature of one sided hills. The county boundaries include the lowest point in Ohio, located in Miami Township, where the Ohio River flows out of Ohio and into Indiana. This is the upper pool elevation behind the Markland Dam, above sea level. The highest land elevation in Hamilton County is the Rumpke Sanitary Landfill at above sea level in Colerain Township. Major highways Interstate 71, Interstate 74, Interstate 75, Interstate 471 and Interstate 275 serve the county. The Norwood Lateral and Ronald Reagan Highway are also prominent east-west thoroughfares in the county. Railroads CSX Transportation, Norfolk Southern, RailAmerica, and Amtrak.of Cincinnati viewed from the SW, across the Ohio River, in Kentucky.]] Adjacent counties *Butler County, Ohio - north *Warren County, Ohio - northeast *Clermont County, Ohio - east *Boone County, Kentucky - southwest *Kenton County, Kentucky - south *Campbell County, Kentucky - southeast *Dearborn County, Indiana - west National protected area * William Howard Taft National Historic Site Demographics |1800 |14692 |1810 |15258 |1820 |31764 |1830 |52317 |1840 |80145 |1850 |156844 |1860 |216410 |1870 |260370 |1880 |313374 |1890 |374573 |1900 |409479 |1910 |460732 |1920 |493678 |1930 |589356 |1940 |621987 |1950 |723952 |1960 |864121 |1970 |924018 |1980 |873224 |1990 |866228 |2000 |845303 |2010 |802374 }} As of 2000, there were 845,303 people, 346,790 households, and 212,582 families residing in the county. The population density was 2,075 people per square mile (801/km²). There were 373,393 housing units at an average density of 917 per square mile (354/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 72.93% White, 23.43% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 1.61% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.51% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 1.13% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 346,790 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.40% were married couples living together, 14.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.70% were non-families. 32.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 91.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,964, and the median income for a family was $53,449. Males had a median income of $39,842 versus $28,550 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,053. About 8.80% of families and 11.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.20% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Localities Cities Villages Townships Census-designated places Other localities *Camp Dennison *Hooven *Miamitown *Mt. St. Joseph :† Only partially in Hamilton County Education Public elementary and secondary education is provided by a number of independent school districts, supplemented by a county vocational school district, the Great Oaks Institute of Technology and Career Development. The parochial schools of various denominations add to this base. Among these the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Cincinnati maintains a system of 108 elementary and 22 secondary schools, the ninth largest private system in the United States. Cincinnati public schools are 71% African American while most suburban school districts are predominantly White. Colleges and universities was founded in 1819; The Engineering Research Center, designed by UC Alumnus Michael Graves, was designed to look like a 4-cylinder engine.]] was the second park to join the Hamilton County Park District in 1949; it now spans 4,279 acres.]] Recreation The county, in cooperation with the City of Cincinnati, operates the Public Library of Cincinnati and Hamilton County system with a main library and 41 branches. Major sports teams are listed under the communities in which they are located, primarily Cincinnati. The County Park District maintains a series of preserves and educational facilities. The three major parks within the system are Miami Whitewater Forest, Winton Woods, and Sharon Woods. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hamilton County, Ohio References External links *Hamilton County official website *Hamilton County Park District *Hamilton County Board of Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities *Hamilton County, Ohio History and Genealogy *Flag of Hamilton County: crwflags.com and ihiochannel.org Category:Counties of Ohio Hamilton County Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1790